


Emergency Toilet

by overdose



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, Trapped In Elevator, Watersports, piss drinker chikage, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: "...I think we're stuck," Chikage concluded."You think?" Itaru groaned. "Go check it, senpai. I might piss myself if I move."Thankfully there were no cameras around them to overhear himandpossibly witness his accident.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Emergency Toilet

**Author's Note:**

> piss drinking isn't even my thing so i have no idea why i wrote this. but given the opportunity i would replace chikage in a heartbeat

Itaru had promised himself no more late-night gaming sessions when he had work the next day, but as the same with his promise to quit whaling, that didn’t work out well. He stopped gaming at three, but then he spent the next hour wasting his LP, and _then_ it took another hour to fall asleep. Running on a mix of bitter coffee and energy drinks, with one in hand, he rushed to the elevator. He was running late, and his senpai, who lived in the same dorm, looked perfectly fine.

“W-Wait, senpai,” Itaru managed to slip past the doors, no thanks to Chikage. “You’re so cruel for not waking me up,” he gulped down his coffee after, leaning against the wall. Itaru bounced his leg. Drinking that messed with his insides, but it was a small price to pay to wake up and greet his seniors with a smile.

“You were sound asleep. I didn’t want to ruin that,” Chikage smiled. “But you’re here now, so I guessed it worked out.”

“Cruel.” he took his phone out — not to play games — but to check the bags under his eyes. “They’re not noticeable, are they?” he put it back into his pocket. All those drinks were catching up to Itaru. He didn't even have his morning piss yet. Ah, shit… At least they were almost on their floor, and a trip to the restroom wouldn't take that long.

Chikage shook his head. "Just a little."

"Well, whatever…" Itaru sighed. "Let me leave first, I need the bathroom," he said, and while Chikage would gladly let him go, the elevator had other ideas. It came to a halt, almost kicking Itaru off his balance. He grasped the handlebar and watched the number stop a floor below their destination. The lights flickered on and off before they dimmed.

"...I think we're stuck," Chikage concluded.

"You think?" Itaru groaned. "Go check it, senpai. I might piss myself if I move."

Thankfully there were no cameras around them to overhear him _and_ possibly witness his accident.

Chikage wanted to grimace at his words, but it wasn't anything he was used to hearing, like Itaru's daily gamer banter. "Ew, but sure," he walked toward the doors and pressed a button. Nothing. "Huh. Looks like it did break."

"Press the emergency button… Please," he added the last word like a good junior.

Following Itaru's adorable plea, Chikage pressed the button. All it did was… nothing. The elevator stayed still. He wouldn't mind waiting for the elevator to fix himself if he didn’t have his junior in the corner shaking. "Are you seriously that close to wetting yourself?" he looked back at Itaru who tightly held onto the handlebar.

"A little…"

"Well, we're stuck here until someone finds us, so hold it in, alright?"

"But I _can't_ ," Itaru practically whined. This was the bad end. The elevators would open up to a crowd watching Itaru piss himself, and he could see the "Game Over" screen as he fell into the depths of total humiliation. He held onto the last hope he had. "We can call someone. One of our coworkers."

"You're such an unreliable junior, but I'll make an exception for today." Chikage took out his phone and prepared to call someone, but he clicked his tongue and furrowed his brows after glancing at the screen. He sighed and showed Itaru. “There's no signal."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Could this day get _any_ worse? With his bladder about to burst, _yes_. How many bad choices did Itaru make to get on this awful route? He should've logged off when Banri did. Itaru should've gone one straight to bed at a reasonable time and not drank all of that junk. Waking up in the morning early enough, he could've avoided everything. _Fuck._ Now he was about to wet himself in front of Chikage, the last person he ever wanted to witness this. Chikage would be at the bottom of the hypothetical "People who I want to see piss myself like a little kid" list.

To make sure his senpai wasn't screwing around, Itaru confirmed it for himself. There was no service, no internet, nothing. He groaned.

"Wait," Itaru received a brilliant idea, and he smiled at Chikage. "Senpai's pretty strong, right?"

"I don't like what you're insinuating…"

"Oh, come _on_. Try to open the doors." Itaru wore a pitiful look on his face.

Chikage could bother with minimal effort, but he didn't want to. "I'd need your help for that, and something tells me if you put in too much effort, your bladder would give out.”

Itaru pouted. "Like I said, cruel. This fucking sucks,” he squeezed the cup in his hand and came up with an awful idea after staring at it. “Hm…”

Nope, he wasn’t going to carry a coffee cup full of piss. He’s not that stupid, and it would be an easy way to lose friendship points with everyone in the office. Wouldn’t the smell be obvious, anyway?

“Please don’t.” Chikage read his expression.

“I wasn’t going to,” Itaru muttered, but what other choice did he have? Wet his beige pants for the world to see? “Guess I’ll die, then. Nice knowing you, senpai… tell the Director and everyone else I’ll miss them.”

With a sigh, Chikage adjusted his glasses. Itaru’s sorrow was sad — though funny — to witness, but like any good senpai, he decided to lend a hand. “As your senpai, I can’t allow this to happen. I suppose I have no other choice,” Chikage said and kneeled in front of Itaru.

“U-Uh, Chikage-san…?”

Did he just unlock Chikage’s H-scene? What did he do to get _there_? No, this was the joke ending. What kind of human would willingly volunteer to suck him off in public? With his full bladder?

“It’s fine. I’ve had worse,” Chikage’s hand brushed against Itaru’s crotch, the touch making Itaru whimper. As if that statement made his offer any better. Itaru figured piss tasted awful, but with _his_ diet? He pitied Chikage, who unzipped his pants with a casual look on his face. Unbothered, careful with his movements, Chikage didn’t hesitate. "It's what a senpai's supposed to do, after all."

Itaru swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn’t sure a senpai _had_ to do all that. “Are you joking?”

“Why would I be joking with your dick in my hand?” Chikage glared. “Now, let me make quick work out of this. The elevator can open any time, remember?”

“Holy _shit_.” so he’s not joking. Any sane person would tell Chikage to stop, and Itaru kinda wanted to. His piss, with all the junk he ate and drank, had to be classified as some poison. He was a sadist allowing Chikage to continue, already a loud mess with his senpai’s delicate touches. Chikage’s hand stroked Itaru’s shaft, which made the already sensitive salaryman whine out in desperation. He didn’t know what to do, but there was no point in battling with himself. His body already decided for him.

“Ah, senpai, wait…" Itaru gulped. His legs trembled, a dam ready to overflow. He had to go. At any second, he could burst. One arm pressed against his stomach in a futile attempt to hold it back, looking down at Chikage, his body trembled.

“Let it out, Chigasaki,” Chikage ran his tongue over Itaru's cock, parting his mouth, an invitation. He patiently waited, eyes fixated on Itaru’s bashful expression.

Whimpering, covering his mouth and looking away in shame, Itaru finally gave in. He relaxed and moaned the moment the stream let out. The guilt of having Chikage deal with him got replaced with relief as he leaned against the wall. Surprisingly, Chikage didn’t gag, his eyes closed while Itaru’s hot, bitter piss poured into his mouth.

Not wanting to waste any single drop, Chikage went further down, the tip of Itaru’s cock in the back of his throat. He gave out a low, muffled moan and would’ve popped a boner if he had no self-restraint (unlike a certain junior).

“Oh, fuck…” Itaru leaned forward, his hand on Chikage’s green hair. He couldn’t control himself. All of the fluid went inside his senpai, who had no problem taking in everything. This was the same guy who had the highest tolerance to spices Itaru ever saw - no wonder he drank his piss without an issue. After a few spurts, Itaru knew he finished, and he took a deep, satisfied breath.

Chikage pulled away and wiped his lips, licking any leftover fluid on Itaru’s cock. If Itaru was a sadist for letting Chikage do that, then Chikage was the masochist who thrived in the disgusting act. “Done?” he asked and looked at Itaru.

Itaru nodded and hurried to zip up his pants. He couldn’t read Chikage’s expression, unable to tell if he was satisfied, disgusted, or what. “Y-Yeah… I think so. Thanks…”

It felt wrong to thank him even though Itaru didn’t force Chikage to go on his knees. He wondered if he should return the favor or ask why Chikage bothered to help him. Itaru decided to save the conversation for another time. They were both running late, and the elevator showed no signs of starting again.

“No problem,” Chikage stood up. He turned around and walked to the doors. “Now help me fix this, will you?”

There was no way of knowing what went on in Chikage’s head. Itaru would never figure him out. Finally relieved of his full bladder, he nodded and put his salaryman facade back on, smiling. “Of course, senpai.”


End file.
